


See You In 5?

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: See You Tomorrow? [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: Waverly and Nicole get ready for a new beginning.





	See You In 5?

**Author's Note:**

> Wynonna Earp starts in half an hour..... so I figure this will distract you a little bit
> 
> happy reading :-)

"Waverly!"

"What?"

"Have you seen my k-keys? I swear I left them h-here by the d-d—" Nicole stopped talking as Waverly stood in front of her, keys dangling from her hand.

"You left them in the jacket you were wearing yesterday, love," Waverly said with amusement. She handed her girlfriend of a little over a year the keys, then put her hands on her shoulders. "Relax, love. Take a deep breath before you become a huge, but adorable, stuttering mess."

Nicole nodded and took 3 deep breaths, following Waverly’s breathing. "I'm just a bit n-nervous, is all. F-first day jitters. Nothing I c-can't handle."

"You'll be okay. I know you will. You were top of your class. Nedley is lucky to have you."

Nicole smiled down at her shyly. "You're just saying that cause you're my girlfriend."

Waverly rolled her eyes. "Okay yes, it's biased, but it's the truth." she said. "Now get your nice ass out of here before you're late."

“O-okay. I got this,” Nicole said a little more firmly. But, she softened her tone and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Nicole."

Nicole gave her a kiss before heading out the door for her first day as Deputy Nicole Haught.

❧

"Honey, I'm home!" Nicole yelled, dropping her keys on the coffee table.

"Will you ever stop saying that?" Waverly said as she got near Nicole and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Probably not," Nicole laughed as she pulled Waverly in by the waist and gave her a long, slow kiss.

“Damn,” Waverly said after pulling apart. “You must’ve had one hell of a day, which I want to hear everything about!” Waverly said, no longer hiding her excitement. “How did your first day go? Was it scary? Did Nedley like you? Did you make any friends?"

"Whoa, Wave,” Nicole said with a laugh. “Calm down there pretty girl. Now you're just starting to sound like my mother."

"Right. Sorry," Waverly said as she takes a step back. "Just tell me everything!"she said with a proud smile and excitement in her eyes.

"I'll tell you over an early dinner. Want to eat out?"

Waverly held back the inappropriate comment that came into her mind and agreed.

10 minutes later, Waverly was sitting beside Nicole in a burgundy colored booth at their go-to restaurant, _Rosita’s_. The place was crowded, as usual—it had been a hit since it’s grand opening last year—but the chatter was at a minimum, allowing Waverly and Nicole to talk.

"I'm so proud of you, babe," Waverly said after Nicole told her how her day went. "Even though it does scare me that you’re in a dangerous profession, I'm glad you're doing something you love. I love seeing you so happy."

"Why are you proud? It was just my first day," Nicole said, blushing despite being with Waverly for 13 months now.

Waverly laid a hand on Nicoles thigh and squeezed affectionately. "Like I said, you chose a dangerous career and you're brave for doing so. You're doing all of this for the greater good, you're putting your life in danger for others, and it's inspiring, Nicky. It's fucking terrifying, yes, but not a lot of people would do what you're doing. That's why I'm proud of you. Plus, you worked your ass of for 6 months," Waverly said.

Nicole's blush deepened. "Thank you, Waves. That means a lot." She met her girlfriend's eyes as she gave her a peck on the lips.

Waverly smiled in response. She changed the topic knowing that too much praise made Nicole uncomfortable.

"So, I was thinking . . ." Waverly trailed off hesitantly, her eyes facing down as they always did when bringing up a topic she was afraid to bring up.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked, a bit afraid herself.

"We should get a dog,” Waverly said, looking up but not meeting Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A dog?" That’s not what she was expecting to come out.

"Yeah, I mean . . . dogs are cute, and I could use the company when I get back from work early now that you're going to be working. I’m at home a lot because of online college, and when you’re not there, it gets kind of . . . lonely,” Waverly said.

Nicole felt guilty as soon as the comment left Waverly's mouth. "I didn't know you felt that way, babe,” Nicole said, grabbing Waverly’s hand. “I'm sorry.”

"What?" Waverly asked. "Oh, no! I didn't say that to make you feel guilty. I was just trying to convince you to let us get a dog. I promise. Don't apologize, please. I'm happy you're working!"

Nicole studied her eyes, trying to see if she was telling the truth. "And a dog will really make you happy?" Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded at her, excited.

Nicole seemed to accept the answer. "Alright. Let's get a dog."

"Yes!" Waverly whisper-yelled as the waiter finally arrived to their table.

❧

"Nicole."

"Hmm?" Nicole responded as she scrolled through Tumblr mindlessly on her phone. She was reblogging pictures of her most recent celebrity crush: Gal Gadot. Her and Waverly had gone to see Wonder Woman two nights ago and she fell in love. Well, not really, but you get the point.

Waverly slapped her arm at least 15 times while they were in the theater because every time they zoomed into Wonder Woman's face, Nicole would say "She's so pretty," in awe.

It had been 7 months since she started working, and she'd had a particularly tiring day today, so she was reveling in the fact that she was now relaxing with her best friend and their dog Rocky.

"Marry me," Waverly said.

That grabbed Nicole's attention.

She turned so fast she was sure her head was about to fall off of her neck. ”What?" she said in the purest form of shock there was. She was most certainly _not_ expecting that to come out of Waverly's mouth.

Seeing the look on Nicole's face made Waverly lose some of her confidence. "M-marry me?" Waverly asked.

Nicole had never heard Waverly stutter before. It made her heart skip a beat because she was clearly nervous and it was adorable because did she think she'd say no to her? Sure, it came out of no where, but it wasn’t like they’d never talked about there future before. And weren’t proposals _supposed_ to be a surprise?

"Aren't we a little too young for that?" Nicole teased to ease Waverly’s worry.

Waverly smiled a small smile of relief. "Yes," she said. "But, who cares?"

Nicole grins widely at her, the smile reaching her eyes, her eyes showing pure delight, and the delight radiating off of her entire body and reaching Waverly as love, but she didn’t say anything.

"Well?" Waverly asked quietly, now almost completely regretting she asked— _stated_ —in the first place.

Nicole put down her phone moved herself to the floor. She sat on her knees and put herself in between Waverly's legs before moving her hands to Waverly’s cheek.

She looked into her favorite brown eyes. “If you’re asking if I would love to wake up to you every morning, if I’d love to come back to my best friend after work, if I'd love to be able to hold your hand when we walk around town, and if I’d love to be able to look into your eyes, the eyes that keep me calm and make me feel like I'm home for the rest of my life, then yes. Of course, I’ll marry you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly, who had tears welled up in her eyes, bent down and kissed Nicole, it was a kiss they would always remember.

“Um—I don't have a ring," Waverly said, moving her eyes away from Nicole shyly. "If I’m being honest, I wasn’t planning on proposing to you, but I was looking at you scrolling through your phone with your short hair down, in sweatpants and an old hoodie, and I thought you looked so beautiful. And I just knew that in that instant that I never wanted to let go of you, that I wanted to be a part of your life forever, and the words kind of just came out of my mouth before my mind could fully process what I was going to say."

Nicole laughed at her girlfriend— _fiancée_. "It's okay, Waves. That’s actually pretty romantic, and if you want we'll go buy rings tomorrow, okay?"

Waverly nodded. “So, we’re going this? We’re actually going to get married?” Waverly asked with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin on her face.

Nicole nodded with a grin and stood up before picking up Waverly, "We're getting married!" she screamed. Waverly wrapped her arms tightly around Nicole’s neck and her legs around Nicole’s waist as she squealed into her neck. Nicole spun them around before throwing her and Waverly onto the couch.

Nicole caught her breath while Waverly was still wrapped around her, and Waverly pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you," Waverly said.

"I know you do, Waves."

"Hey!" Waverly said.

"What?"

"That's it? _I know you do, Waves_." Waverly mocked.

"I'm sorry were you expecting a different response?" Nicole asked with fake confusion on her face.

Waverly glared at her.

Nicole laughed as she threw her head back. "I love you, too. I love you so much I think I'm going to explode,” she said, her finger tracing Waverly’s chin.

"Well then, tone it down will you?" Waverly asked.

"I mean I'll try, but I don't think it's possible,” Nicole shrugged.

Waverly hummed. "Well then I guess this is goodbye,” she said as she untangled herself from Nicole and stood up.

"Can I get one last kiss?" Nicole said hopefully.

Waverly studied her for a minute before shaking her head, "Nah."

Nicole laughed again. "You dick."

Waverly didn’t answer, and instead started walking toward their bedroom. "How about we go celebrate in the bedroom?"

Nicole smiled and ran to her fiancée.

❧

"Holy shit."

Waverly turned around with wide eyes at the sound of her very-soon-to-be-wife. "Nicole! What are you doing here? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! C'mon you know that," Waverly said in an exasperated tone, a crease of worry in her eyebrows.

Nicole registered the words that Waverly said, but she didn't plan on answering them any time soon as she stood under the doorframe of the room where Waverly stood alone in her wedding dress—a dress so long, it dragged on the floor, and it was more of a creamy white than pure white.

Her sweetheart neckline was held up by 2 thick straps that ran to the back and ended there as her whole back was exposed. It was embellished with beading and sequins, and it was just so _Waverly._ In other words, it was perfect.

"God, you look beautiful—no stunning—no, _geez Waverly_. There a no words to describe how incredible you look right now," Nicole said, frozen in place.

Waverly turned red at her genuine words and butterflies erupted in her stomach. _Screw the bad luck_ , she thought. She gasped when she finally took in the sight in front of her. Nicole was wearing a white ball gown-like sleeveless dress with a laced up back, and Waverly swore that she was looking at an angel.

"You look . . .  _wow_ ," she said softly.

Nicole's cheeks turned red, and she went to run a hand through her hair until she realizes it was up. 2 years together, and they were still blushing like it was their first day.Waverly walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Are you okay?" Waverly asked.

"I'm nervous," Nicole admitted with a shrug.

"Why?"

"I don't know, if I'm being honest," she laughed.

"Well, don't worry. I'm nervous too,” Waverly said. “Which is weird because I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life as I am about marrying you.”

Nicole smiled down at her and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"Aren't we a little passed asking that question?" Waverly asked with amusement as she got drawn into Nicole's eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not even supposed to be here, let alone kissing you,” Nicole said with a grin.

Waverly thought about that for a second. "We already broke one rule, might as well break another. Besides, I don't think bad luck will touch us. We're too great of a couple, don't you think?"

Nicole took that as a yes and leaned forward to kiss Waverly. Waverly pulled apart hesitantly after a minute.

"Unfortunately, the kiss must end because Wynonna's going to barge in here any second and if she see's you she'll kick your ass and there will be no wedding."

"Okay," Nicole laughed at her comment and grabbed her shoulders to give her a quick peck on her forehead. Standing under the doorway again, she turned to Waverly and asked, "See you in 5?"


End file.
